Fix Me
by Fangirl1357
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are both orphans in Fairy Tail's foster home. Lucy has had a bad past and Natsu vows to fix her. But while he tries to break down her walls he cant help but fall for the shy girl in front of him. Will she let him fix her or push him away like she does everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! At the end of The Screwed up Story of Us I had the idea for this fan fiction. I've decided to make this one longer so updates will take longer. Always feel free to leave a review. I do read them!**

** Chapter 1**

Natsu was an orphan. He could still remember his father Igneel but he just left him one day, to be alone after his mother died. No matter where he went he always messed things up. He couldn't help it; he liked to set things on fire and was just a loud person. Plus nobody ever seemed to want Natsu. He was already 17 and nobody wanted to adopt a kid who would leave them in a year, he was just too old now and all he had to do was wait until he could be on his own and he had accepted that.

Natsu walked into his new home. Fairy Tail's Foster home. He was kicked out of the last foster home again because he set the bathroom on fire. Boo hoo, who cares? He never liked that place anyways. The kids there were too well behaved and the adults too stern, it was not his kind of place. This Fairy Tail seemed different already. The outside looked like a house rather than a gray apartment complex and he walked into what seemed like a restaurant. There where tables scattered around the large floor with a-was that a bar? It sure looked like it. There were kids of all ages sitting at the tables talking and laughing while eating real food, not the dumb cafeteria food he was used to. Everybody looked pretty happy besides two people in a fight in the corner of the room, all legs and dust. Was anybody going to stop them? Natsu looked around to see a small old man sitting by a pretty girl with white hair who looked like she was in her 20's. He must be the person in charge he thought.

Natsu strode up to the old man sitting on the table, luggage dragging behind him. "Um...hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm new so-"

He interrupted him, "I know child, I'm master Makarov and I've already got your room set up. Would you like me to show it to you so you can put your things away?" Natsu was a little surprised at how kind he was. In all the other foster homes the adults were so lifeless and uncaring but Gramps here sounded sincere and had kind eyes. Natsu smiled a little.

"Yeah."

Natsu's room was on the top floor and was pretty big. The whole upper floor was just four rooms and one of them was the bathroom and another small library. His room was red and had a dark wooden door that looked like charred wood and had a huge window overlooking the street below them. Makarov looked up at him, way up, and said, "I'm sorry about the door, it was burned in an incident last year and we haven't replaced it yet. Other than that I hope you like the room."

"No! I like it!" Natsu said back. He looked to the side to see another door, smooth and white and overall very pretty. "Who's in that room?"

Makarov winced a little. "That room belongs to Lucy Heartfilia. She doesn't come out much; she's been through a lot…" He paused for a minute then continued, "I never give anyone this room but we are full right now so this is the only one left, I'm sure it will be fine. Lucy is a sweet girl but has been through too much for a girl who is only 16. But never mind that, come downstairs when you're done unpacking and I'll have Mirajane show you around, all right?"

Natsu nodded then walked into his room and set his bag on the bed. It was old and a little hard with black and gray blankets and a single large pillow that emitted dust. Had anyone _ever_ slept in this room? He pulled out his clothes and shoved them messily into the dresser in the corner along with a box of matches a small box with his savings and his favorite white scarf that his father had given him. He didn't have much, every time he moved foster homes he left more and more behind. Natsu sat on the bed for a minute looking around at his new temporary home. So far it didn't seem like a bad place. Sighing a little he left the bedroom and went downstairs to find Mirajane. He walked into the giant cafeteria room and looked around. Who was Mirajane? Then that woman with long white hair walked up to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Mirajane. I'm going to give you the grand tour!"

Natsu smiled, she seemed really friendly. He followed her as she showed him all four floors containing the other kid's rooms, the game room and the newly built pool in the back that was always crowded. They finished back in the main room that they had started in. "Why don't you make some friends? People here are very nice and I'm sure you'll fit in right away!"

"Thanks Mira!"

Natsu looked around the room again, it seemed like nobody had moved in the time he had been there. His eyes went straight to the two tables in the center of the room. There was a group of girls at one table looking over at a group of guys having a heated discussion. Sounded like his kind of people. He walked over to them and sat down, getting weird looks from the kids sitting there.

"I'm Natsu." He said simply.

A kid with black hair and droopy eyes glared at him. He pointed to a boy with piercings and black spiky hair that went past his shoulders. "That's Gajeel and this is Loke," He said. Loke had orange hair and wore these tinted glasses. He continued, "And I'm Gray and I want to know what you're doing here."

Yikes. He obviously had some kind of problem. "I just came here today and thought I'd sit here too, is that a problem?" Gray eyed him but Loke welcomed him with open arms.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu. Now let's talk about girls."

Loke told him the girls at the table over were Levy, and Juvia, both of who were staring at Gajeel and Gray. There were also girls named Cana and Lisanna. Lisanna kept sneaking looks at Natsu when she thought he wasn't looking. He couldn't help but think she was very pretty with her silver hair and big blue eyes and her sweet little laugh. Yet she wasn't quite right for Natsu, he could just tell. A couple hours later he and Loke were decent friends and Gray and Gajeel were a little nicer. He was doing pretty good on his first day here. Maybe he would even be able to stay a full year without screwing something up this time.

At about 6:00 tons of people filed down the stairs and out of other rooms for dinner. This place really did work like a restaurant, just no one payed. Mira served tables and Natsu ate piles and piles of food when something caught his eye. A beautiful girl was walking the stairs alone. She had golden blond hair that ended near her shoulders and doe brown eyes that enchanted him. She was wearing a blue and white tank top and an impossibly short skirt. She silently shuffled to the table with Levy, Juvia, Cana, and Lisanna and sat down. The girls obviously knew her but seemed surprised she was there.

"Who's that?" He had to ask, he hadn't seen her at all today. Gray winced a little.

"That's Lucy Heartfilia. She's really nice and all but bad things happened to her and she got sent here. She's pretty quiet but she does have friends. The last time Lucy came down stairs for dinner was last month. Usually Mira brings her anything she needs."

So that was the girl he was sleeping next to. Gramps said she went through a lot but he didn't want to ask him. Instead he asked Gray.

"What kind of bad things?"

Everyone at the table went silent for a moment before Gajeel answered. "Her mom died when she was little. She was with Lucy when she somehow got hit by a car. Lucy saw her own mother die. And if that's not bad enough her dad beat her because he thought it was her fault his wife died. He was taken away a couple years ago when her teacher saw her bruises. She never told anybody, don't know why."

Natsu gaped a little. That poor girl, no wonder she avoided people. Pity swelled in his heart and he looked down feeling bad for asking. Loke spoke up a second later trying to break the tension that had dropped onto the table. "So who wants pie?" Gray laughed. "I do!" He yelled loudly. They all ate the rest of dinner chatting with smiles and laughter but Natsu kept looking at Lucy. How could they just ignore her?

She ate and offered a polite smile here and there but they didn't reach her pretty eyes. Summer had just started and kids were up all night in the pool and game rooms but she went back up the stairs after dinner. Once she reached the top of the first flight she stole a look downstairs at her friends. That look broke Natsu's heart. It was full of longing and regret and she quickly walked up the next flight of stairs like she was ignoring the fact that she wanted to stay. He could practically see the wall built around Lucy Heartfilia. Her despair and loneliness would swallow her whole and she was letting it.

Natsu didn't understand why he cared so much, but he did. He just met this girl but he wanted to badly to fix her. Maybe she couldn't be fixed, but he was going to try anyway. He went back upstairs around midnight. Just before his hand reached the doorknob of room his eyes drifted to Lucy's door. Why not? He lightly knocked on it. "Hello?" No one answered. I really shouldn't, he thought. He did anyway: He opened her door to find a gigantic room. Empty. He took a few steps in and looked at the room. It had a bed with pink blankets, a table and chairs in the middle, a wooden dresser, a chair, a bookshelf and a mirror. The walls were pink too and the dresser had pictures of Lucy and the girls downstairs.

Feeling guilty he quickly closed the door. The room was too neat and felt sad for some reason. Maybe it was because there was no evidence of magazines or music like in every teenage girl's room. Or maybe it was the absence of old family photos. Maybe it was the fact that in the pictures with her friends she was smiling but still looked so sad. Natsu looked at the door to the library. That was the only other place she could be: she had never gone back downstairs. Not that he was watching or anything.

Natsu opened the door and walked in. The library was pretty small, maybe smaller than Lucy's room. Shelves lined every wall from floor to ceiling and the only other things in the room were 2 arm chairs on either side of a glass table. In one was Lucy her eyes scanning the words inside a gigantic book. Feeling awkward he cleared his throat. She flinched and looked up, surprised.

"Hi…I'm Natsu and I just got here today."Looking a little scared she just nodded a little. "Who are you?" he knew the answer but wanted to be polite. (Not one of his strong suits.)

"L-Lucy."

It only took that one word for Natsu to love the sound of her voice. It sounded sweet and gentle and filled him with warmth. Feeling a little braver he sat down in the other chair across from her. "Watcha doing?" He asked.

Lucy looked at him like he was stupid. "Reading." Oh yeah, dumb question. He chuckled a little at his own stupidity. She looked at him with wide eyes like he was crazy.

"Sorry," he said, "Dumb question. Is this your own library? Nobody else is in here so…"

"Yeah, Makarov lets me use it."

"So then you really like to read huh?"

"Uh huh?" It sounded like a question. She looked at him like he was on crack or something.

"So then Luce, do you-"

"Luce?"

"Erm yeah… sorry." Natsu replied. He continued, "Do you mind if I read here too?"

"Actually…"

"Great!" He grabbed a book about dragons and sat down ignoring an incredibly confused Lucy. He stared at the page until she looked back down to her book, looking a little uncomfortable. He would become her friend, whether she wanted him to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy had spent all last night in her library with that new boy, Natsu. He was so…she didn't really have a word for it. Outgoing? Confident? Weird? She didn't get him. Everyone knew that she was closed to all people, didn't he know about her? She hated pushing away her friends but everybody she loved left her or turned on her. She didn't want it to happen again, she just couldn't take it. But this boy didn't seem to care.

He had walked into her private library, picked up one of her favorite books and stared at her all night occasionally asking questions. _What's your favorite color? Pink. What do you like to do? Write. Do you like fire? What? _He made no sense and Lucy tried to keep her answers short. Maybe he would go away. He didn't.

Natsu obviously wanted to be her friend and not just a friend that nods at you when you walk by but a share-you-secrets-and-dreams kind of friend. That was never going to happen, even Levy, her sort of best friend, wasn't really a friend. They had read and talked until 6:00 in the morning and she was a little worried.

Natsu was just so likeable. He was adorable with his goofy pink hair and loud chuckle that made her want to smile. She didn't. He didn't treat her like a beaten puppy even if he did have a little bit of pity in his eyes when she scooted her chair away from his. After one day of knowing this weird boy she already liked his personality. But no friends. That was the way it was and the way it was going to stay.

Lucy sat in her bed and thought about last night again as sun shone through her window and onto her face. She just laid there until she felt ready to get up. Looking over her shoulder at the clock on her bare walls that read 9:00 she sighed a little. Maybe she could write some more today to get her mind off Natsu a little. Lucy threw on some clothes and took a seat on her chair and pulled out the laptop Mira had given her last Christmas. Just as her fingers touched the key board she heard a loud _knock, knock, knock! _Sighing she just started to write and ignored the knocking; she knew who it was but simply wanted to block him out like she did everyone else.

Eventually the knocking stopped followed by a sad sigh. Ignoring that too Lucy wrote for a good hour or two before feeling hungry. She picked up her phone and gave Mira a text, asking her to bring Lucy food. She always felt bad doing this but downstairs was so full of people and she had gone downstairs last night. She closed her laptop and got up when she heard Mira's happy voice saying, "Luuuucy."

She smiled a little and opened the door to find Mira gone and Natsu in her place with a plate of pancakes and bacon. "Hello Luce," he said with that gigantic grin of his. Mira wouldn't have! Why would she do this to her? Natsu walked in with a smile and sat in her chair. He handed her the plate and asked, "Why didn't you answer me earlier?" His grin turned into a pout. "I was bored and Gray is no fun!"

"And I am?" He smiled and nodded. "Look here Natsu, you need to get out of here. I don't like being around people a lot. I'm up here for a reason you know, thanks for the food…go away now."

Lucy was expecting more hurt or sadness to show up on his face but instead he kept on smiling.

"So you can say more than three words at a time!" What?

**Time skip**

Natsu had refused to leave her room and instead pulled a board game out of freaking thin air and begged her to play. Why couldn't he just go away? She had sighed again and played his stupid board game. She liked it when his face lit up with triumph when he thought he won and when he pulled his pouting face again when Lucy won instead. He was the human embodiment of pure emotion and it was wonderful. He burst out laughing at his own stupid jokes and flung his arms through the air when he told meaningless stories. He was what she wanted to be again. Alive.

Why was she letting him talk to her? She could have called Mira and demanded that he leave, but she didn't. Because she liked talking to him, or rather listening to him. And the day repeated itself all week. Natsu bringing her food because she didn't want to go downstairs then him talking and laughing and goofing around as she listened. Him being slightly annoying when she was trying to read.

She was starting to enjoy life just a _little_ bit but it didn't last long. Natsu had come in with breakfast like always. He had brought up something new, a misshaped smiley face on a waffle with way too much syrup. "Did you make that?"

"Yeah! What? I can't make my friend breakfast?" He smiled that smile of his and Lucy couldn't do it anymore.

"You're not my friend!" She said loudly.

"Of course I am!" He insisted.

Lucy yelled now. "No you're not! I don't need friends anyway, just get out!_ I don't want you here!"_

She felt awful the second she said it but didn't apologize. Natsu's face was seeping with sadness and disappointment. He looked like he would cry. Instead he slowly put his cute waffle on the ground and walked out of her room, shutting the door too gently. Lucy's eyes watered, tearing begging to fall. She had let her guard down, she let him talk to her and she almost smiled seeing that he took the time to make her breakfast. The problem was that he was becoming a friend, a _real_ friend. And she couldn't let him. Lucy wanted that more than anything in the world. But he would leave her or hurt her just like her parents. Lucy crawled into her bed and let the tears silently fall into her pillow. How did this boy worm his way into her life anyway? She didn't need him. She didn't need anybody.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

He had tried. He had tried _so hard_. Lucy had slowly let him in and he ruined it. Apparently she disliked being called his friend. Why couldn't she take a chance? Why couldn't she have a real friend? Natsu had been surprised to hear her yell; she was so quiet and sweet. Sweet? He shook his head and tried to think of something else besides her. She was clouding his thoughts. He went down to the main floor to find Gray and Cana talking about something with an angry Juvia burning holes into Cana's head with her stare as she hid behind a table.

"Hey guys."

They turned around to look at him. Gray gave him a look. "Where have you been all week? You just got here! The only thing I've seen you do is take butt loads of food upstairs a couple times a day and never come back! You're turning into Lucy!" Natsu involuntarily winced a little at her name, apparently something everyone did, but Gray somehow saw the difference in it. "Natsu, what's going on?"

"I've been with Lucy all week but she flipped out this morning because I called her my friend…"

Cana's eyes popped out of her head and Gray's mouth opened. "But-" Gray began.

Cana interrupted him. "You're kidding! I've been here for a long time and Lucy doesn't talk to anyone! She hangs out with us sometimes but not _really_. There is no way in hell you were with Lucy!"

He shrugged, "Well I guess I was an exception. She talked a little and played some board games I found in the basement. I thought we were friends but then she yelled at me and-"

This time it was Gray who did the interrupting. "She yelled? Dude, she hardly talks! How did you get her to even _look_ at you?"

Natsu was confused now. "All I did was talk to her and pester her a bit and then she kind of accepted that I wouldn't go away…"

"So you annoyed her into talking to you?" Gray asked.

"No!"

Cana looked at Natsu and explained very slowly, "The thing is that Erza, my friend, and I did the same thing but she still locked us out. For some reason she talked to you and that's unheard of. I don't care if she kicked you out and yelled at you, you need to go back up there, very soon, and annoy her some more! Maybe you can get her to be more like a person and less like a hermit crab. Maybe you could…"

Cana's voice trailed off but Natsu knew how to end that sentence. Maybe he _could_ fix her. She had started to open a little before so why stop now? "I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled and ran back upstairs, not caring about the weird looks he was getting.

He banged on Lucy's pretty white door. "Luce? Let me in."

He heard shuffling then a "No."

"Aww come on! Please?"

"No Natsu."

Natsu though for a moment. His eyes drifted to the doorknob. There wasn't a lock on this door. How could he be so stupid? He opened the door quickly then shut it behind him. Lucy looked up from her pillow, surprise etched into her face. She had red eyes, had she been crying? He strode over to her bed and laid down next to her ignoring her squeak of protest. She wouldn't leave the room; there was nowhere else she would go. He could catch her if she ran to the library and she wouldn't go anywhere else. Too many people.

"Here's how this is going to work. You're going to be my friend whether you want one or not. Because you _need_ one. Simple? Good." She just stared at him again. "Oh and another thing. You need to talk to me. Like actually talk to me, not one word answers and not little nods and shakes of the head. You need to say things."More staring. "With your mouth." He added.

A tiny smile tugged at her lips. He had never seen her smile. Well it wasn't really a smile but it wasn't a frown and that was new. And he loved it.

"Fine." But you need to make me breakfast."

Natsu smiled but she frowned again. "And you can say we are friends but we're not. And we'll never be. Because you wrong; I don't need friends."

That's what her mouth said but Natsu could tell Lucy didn't mean it. Maybe she didn't know that she wanted friends. Maybe she did know she wanted friends but something was holding her back. It didn't matter. As long as he could try to tear down that stupid wall of hers that kept her away from him. And others of course. Not just _him_. But he kind of liked having Lucy all to himself. That was weird; he never got possessive over his friends, just Lucy. He ignored it.

"Okay." He said. "And now…" He pulled and apple out of scarf like a magic trick. "I brought you a snack."

This time a smile fully reached her lips. And dug its way into Natsu's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_What was she doing? How did Natsu manage to worm his way into her life? This couldn't go on no matter what she promised. He would leave her anyway; this was a foster home, Natsu was nice so he would probably be taken by a family someday soon and she would continue to be alone in her room upstairs, locked away. It was clear nobody would ever want her; Natsu was most likely trying to be her friend just so he could hurt her. There was no way he was really interested in her. Nobody was. They all used her as a story, an example of a damaged girl, nothing more. And yet…_

"Luuuuuuuce?" Natsu's voice shook Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Sorry what?"

"I'm so bored! Can't we do something besides read? This library is so stuffy!" Lucy smiled a little, something new that she was trying because it made Natsu happy.

"Then what do you want to do?" She asked.

Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I wanna read your book!" Lucy almost choked on the air.

"How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone."

He chuckled a little. She loved his chuckle. "You're always writing in the morning when I come in, and there is no way you're writing a paper for school 'cus it's summer. What else would you be doing?" She was surprised. She also couldn't believe he cared enough about her interests to notice her passion. Did he care about her? Bull. She ignored her thoughts like she always did.

"You can't read my book, Natsu."She said.

He pouted. "But why?"

"Because it's not finished yet." It was also about her life with only a few key details like her name changed. It was way too personal for anyone to read and she only wrote it to let out her feelings and to kill time.

"Oh," He said, "Then can I read it when you're done?"

No. "Maybe."

Natsu smiled his goofy gigantic smile, "Yay! But now what are we supposed to do?" He put his hands to his head like he thought that would help him think of a solution. Apparently it did because a second later he yelled, "Oh! I know! We should have a Harry Potter marathon! You like those books right? I saw them in the game room downstairs. I'll go get them!"

"Sure, sounds like fun." It did sound like fun but she never mentioned anything about her love of Harry Potter before. Weird.

Natsu came back a few minutes later with all of the movies. "Be right back," he said after setting them down on the table. He came back with two bags of chips, a bowl of popcorn and a six pack of root beer. "That's more like it!" He said. Lucy curled up in her bed and let Natsu put the first disk into the laptop. He flopped down next to her under the covers making her feel a little hot. _It was probably just his ridiculous body heat_ she reasoned. Plus it _was_ summer.

The way he reacted to the movies was better than the movies themselves. It was just like him and the board games. He kept yelling at the screen while he threw Doritos at it and laughed way too much at parts that were hardly funny at all. It was fun to be around him and she had accepted that she enjoyed being around him but was still telling herself this wouldn't last much longer and she would be alone again. Like she always was.

Hours and hours later when the 6th movie was about halfway through Lucy got tired and began to constantly yawn. Whenever she did Natsu got this look on his face. Was he blushing? No, of course not. Had she gotten closer to him? Lucy realized her hip was pushed against his and she was practically sitting on him. When did that happen? Lucy scooted away a little. She was feeling hot again; why was that? It wasn't his body heat, she would have noticed sooner. Was she getting sick? Probably. She stopped thinking and let herself fall asleep. Besides, she had already seen the movies before.

She woke up to the sound of Natsu hyperventilating. What was wrong with the idiot now? Opening her eyes she saw dark red fabric. What the hell? She looked up to see Natsu looking at her with that weird look again. Her brain caught on a second later. She had fallen asleep on Natsu. Her hands were placed flat against his chest, which was still moving fast, his heart beating out of his chest. Was he okay? She had somehow gotten her legs tangled in his leaving her almost in his lap and the position they were in was very suggesting. Lucy yelped a little and scrambled to the other side of her bed.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, I didn't realize…"

Looking up at Natsu again she saw his slightly pink eyes. So he had fallen asleep too huh? Why didn't he just move her when he had woken up? She also couldn't help but notice his pink cheeks. _Oh my God. _He _was_ blushing. Lucy mentally slapped herself. _Of course he was blushing! You pretty much molested him in your sleep! Who wouldn't blush?_

"N-no, I-it's okay." He stuttered. That didn't stop him from getting up and walking out of the room very quickly muttering something about going to bed early tonight. Lucy felt awful. Leave it to her to make things awkward with the only friend she has. Did she just say friend? Shit.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

That was the most….he didn't even have a word for it. It was so unbelievably embarrassing but he couldn't help but like it just a little. Or a lot. Every time she yawned she unconsciously scooted closer to him and his face heated up. Had she noticed? When Lucy fell asleep right up against him something in his chest tightened but he had managed to push it away and take a little nap too. What he hadn't counted on was waking up a little later to Lucy shifting and rubbing herself in area's she shouldn't have. Her hands had been clutching to his shirt and her freaking Barbie legs were wrapped around his. Why hadn't he just woken her up? As awful and sick as it was he liked it. How could he, what was wrong with him? Lucy was his friend! He couldn't let this happen, she would definitely push him away now if she ever found out and he couldn't stand to think of being in Fairy Tail without Luce. She was the best part of the whole place and the only reason he hadn't gone on one of his Pyro sprees through the building. And now he had developed a…a what? An attraction? A crush? Something more? _No! Of course not, he couldn't!_

Still, all he had thought about in the past few weeks was Lucy. Always Lucy. Only Lucy. Her beautiful smile and the way her eyes closed when she did. Her doe brown eyes that hid passion and longing behind the hurt and pain. The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she fucking ate! He was drawn to everything about her and now that he realized it, he was drawn in even more. He couldn't stop it now, he was spiraling into a black hole of uncertainty and longing. And all it took was an innocent nap and some Harry Potter movies. His mind wandered to Lucy's pretty little lips and he broke down.

He hit his head against the wall repeatedly telling himself, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Apparently that was the perfect time for Gray to open Natsu's door.

"Hey man, I was wondering if-" Gray froze when he saw Natsu's breakdown. "Hey flame brain what the hell is wrong with you?"

Still hitting his head against the wall he answered with, "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy."

Gray gave him a you're-a-total-freak look then asked, "Why? Is she mad at you again?"

Natsu sighed and collapsed onto his pillow. "Probably…"

"Why? What did you do?"

Still talking into the pillow he quickly gave Gray a, "I-think-I-like-Lucy."

"What was that? Dude, stop talking to your pillow and talk to me instead."

Natsu slowly turned around onto his back and looked up at the ceiling and said a little louder, "I think I like Lucy." The second the last word escaped his mouth Gray ran across the room and ripped Natsu off the comforter and stood him up roughly.

"WHAT?"

Natsu's face flushed a little and that was all Gray needed. "You are such an idiot…" He said slowly. Natsu looked down at the ground as Gray let go of him and continued. "That girl never leaves her room. That girl doesn't talk to anyone. That girl has a wall around her so big not even Godzilla could break it down. She's…" He paused trying to think of the right word. "Natsu, she's broken."

"I know!" He said back. "I know she's broken but so is her wall." Gray's eyes popped.

"You are kidding me, right? You think Lucy is opening up? You're crazy! I-"

A knock on the door stopped Gray from continuing his sentence. Natsu whispered to him, "Was someone else coming up here?" Gray shook his head. "Get in the closet," he whispered again. He gave Natsu a look before being shoved in the closet. Natsu opened the door to find Lucy with her hands awkwardly behind her back and her shoulders hunched.

"Lucy? W-what's up?" Dammit Natsu! Speak like a person!

"Erm I just wanted to say sorry again and I…I hope I didn't freak you out or anything…" Her face was burning red and Natsu was amazed she had the guts to come over here.

"No problem Luce," he told her, "Don't worry you'll never be able to get rid of me that easily, I won't leave you." He meant it as a nice friend kind of thing but it sounded really different out loud than it did in his head. Maybe that's why Lucy had that look on her face.

"O-okay, um see you tomorrow then." She quickly shuffled back to her own room again leaving Natsu to ponder it. Gray got out of the closet and stared for a second before saying, Oh my God…maybe you are breaking down that wall of hers… but what happened between you guys anyway?" Natsu blushed and began to tell his friend about the event from the other room not aware that Lucy was in shock in her room.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Her back was against the door as she was sweating and breathing hard. _"I won't leave you,"_ Echoed in her head over and over again. He obviously meant it._ "I won't leave you." _Him saying that completely broke her beliefs. Her belief of him not caring. "I won't leave you." Of him not wanting to spend time with her. "I won't leave you." And now she thought maybe…maybe they could be friends after all.

But something was bugging her and she didn't know what it was, it had never happened before. It was a warm feeling in her gut and the urge to go back and hug Natsu. Because of four simple words that she had been longing to hear.

"I won't leave you."

Lucy smiled to herself in the darkness of her room that suddenly felt a whole lot brighter.


End file.
